


He Wasn't Dumb

by DarkElements10



Series: "He Was..." [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Singh had to have known the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: ["Extended Scene" from 5x22, "Legacy"] Singh was a police captain for crying out loud. It was his job to pay attention to the fine details; like how Barry Allen’s excuses never seemed to add up. It was only a matter of time before he figured out that his CSI, and the “Fastest Man Alive” were one and the same.





	He Wasn't Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FF.net under the same username.

“…and half your mask was torn off after the satellite hit.”

That’s what Captain Singh _wanted_ to say in response to Barry Allen’s startled, wordless, scramble to find a response to his flat statement. A simple reminder that he was a detective too, had sufficed. Besides, as the imminent Chief Singh, he had to be professional.

Smiling inwardly to himself, Captain Singh waited for Barry’s response. His thoughts _had_ to have been running as fast as his legs could carry him. Still, they weren’t landing on anything logical or he would be spouting out an explanation right about now. Stumbling over his words. Putting his foot in his mouth. The usual Barry Allen antics at being uncomfortably confronted with something.

With the growing silence, Captain Singh was curious to know what he would ultimately say. Could he say anything at all? Even he wouldn’t know what he would say if someone just revealed a secret identity as he had.

Captain Singh still had to give Barry credit for keeping the ruse for so long. Even if he _had _figured it out for himself. Ages ago. He was a police captain for crying out loud. It was his job to pay attention to all the details; like how Barry’s excuses never seemed to add up.

How many times could a pipe burst in the West home before the idea of suing a company came to mind? Sleeping in? No way. Not with Joe West’s affinity for punctuality. (Though Allen did rely on coffee more than the senior detective, as did a bunch of other young employees in the workplace, so a line at the Jitters counter was bound to cause some delays.) Vacation? Forget it! The young man never even took birthday leave, and all of a sudden, he wanted to take a sabbatical to the Dominican Republic?

Captain Singh wasn’t one to keep close tabs on his workers as closely as he did with Barry. Not that he was worried about him. As a person, sure. He always kept a close eye on the younger, newer hires. Being a public servant, especially with the unpredictable subject matter they would face every day, it was great to know what kind of head space, or emotional space, his subordinates were in.

It wasn’t easy to be the son of a man everyone had convinced themselves had murdered the love of his life. Captain Singh had never concluded one way or the other in regard to whether or not Henry Allen was innocent or guilty. It was his job to follow steps and protocol to ensure that his officers were doing their jobs correctly and would provide accurate testimonies if that were to be the case. The professional side of him would say, “All the evidence pointed towards him being guilty.” But the side of him that new Barry Allen personally, watched him grow to be a confident man, with a big heart would say, “Only a loving man could raise a son to be just as generous with his emotional side.”

“Besides,” Captain Singh said, with a lift of his eyebrows, “it’s better to half the Flash working with the police, right? And no one else has had as much experience as _Captain West_, here.” He reached out a hand and clapped Joe on the shoulder. “Keeping that line of communication open will be beneficial to everyone.”

“Um, yes,” Barry said in a suddenly groggy-like voice, “yes, that’s true.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Joe said to Captain Singh. “We didn’t want to keep this a secret from you.”

“I know you had your reasons,” Captain Singh said, putting a hand in the air. “It’s never gotten in the way of completing your work on time.” His lips twitched. “Or faster than I’d anticipate it being done.”

“I’ve put you all in danger,” Barry said. Captain Singh’s smile turned into a hint of a frown. Barry’s eyebrows lifted yet pushed towards each other. His eyes widened. Almost like he was pleading with him. For forgiveness? For someone to listen to him. To _really _listen. Barry Allen may have grown up, but he was still just as much the same scared little boy the night his mom was murdered. “The precinct never would have been attacked if it wasn’t for me?”

Captain Singh laughed. Partly to ease Barry’s worries, but also partly at the absurdity of his statement. “We may have had some crazy times around here,” Captain Singh explained, “but do you really need a disgruntled metahuman to cause some crazy antics around here? The drunk tank is full of an unruly group every night; repeat offenders are never happy to see us; and don’t get me started on those that want to fight parking tickets.”

Barry bowed his head, laughing. “That’s true.” He then peeked up at Captain Singh. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry that I’ve lied to you. You’ve always had my back. And, I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Captain Singh offered his hand to Barry. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll keep your secret.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Barry asked, shaking Captain Singh’s hand. “The whole time?”

“Not the whole time,” Captain Singh said, with a shake of his head. “For a while.”

Barry looked first at Cecile, and then over at Joe. “When I was on trial?” he asked quietly.

“I was talking about Barry Allen that day,” Captain Singh said matter-of-factly. “Though, it was only a matter of time before I realized that my CSI, and the “Fastest Man Alive” were one and the same.” He slowly nodded, pride filling his chest. “I wouldn’t change a thing I said that day. Of course, I wish the circumstances were different, but I meant every word I said. I’m proud to work alongside you, any way I can.”

Captain Singh watched as a gleam of determination filled Barry’s eyes. If he looked close enough, he may have even seen a crackle of lighting or two.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to do this right after the season finale aired, but here it is. Another Captain Singh fic. I enjoy writing him, and writing how I think he inwardly reacts to things. Of course, he'd know Barry was the Flash, especially after, like I had him thinking about saying, Barry's face was basically ripped off of his face and he never attempted to disguise himself. I'm glad it was brought up in the finale though.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Rhuben


End file.
